Homecoming
by rowanashke
Summary: Someone comes home, and Iruka is waiting. PWP, very short. Irukax? like you can't figure out who it might be, heh heh. Lemon


Pointless PWP. Trying to jumpstart my muse; she is ignoring me, for the most part. Grr! Stupid muse! –tempts her with cookies and KakaIru manga- Nothing seems to be working. This is just a very short little bit I wrote. I like the perspective of it, but it was hard to get it right throughout the whole piece. Think of this as a writing exercise, just yummier than the ones I might have been assigned in school. XD Hope you enjoy.

---

Iruka heard the window slide open and opened his eyes, smiling, but didn't move his body. He listened, almost holding his breath, as he heard the soft whump of a vest hitting the floor, followed shortly by the twin thumps that he identified as a pair of sandals. Then the soft whoosh of cloth; a shirt, he surmised. A moment of silence, then an almost unnoticeable slither. Leg wraps, Iruka thought. A zip and a rustle; the pants. He waited, but there was no further sound for a moment. Then he felt the bed dip and a weight shift. The blanket was pulled up; it brought a rush of cool air to his body, making goose pimples spring up over his naked form. He was prepared for the touch; a cold, almost clammy hand on his hip, and a shift in the bed, then the feel of a cool body pressed against his. Warm breath teased his ear, and a soft, chuckling voice whispered to him. "Mmm. I know you're awake, Ruka." He sounded happy and whole, and smelled of pine and, faintly, of wet animal fur. It didn't bother him anymore-it was his scent.

Iruka grinned wider, but still didn't move. He felt the other's amusement like a warm cloth on his skin. Then he felt the hand on his hip slide down, making him shiver as the cool fingers traveled slowly, teasingly, under his arm, across his side and down to his stomach. The hand flattened out, pulling his body back to fit the curve of Iruka's butt into a slim hip. Another warm breath on his ear and a slow, teasing lick to the ear followed, but Iruka fought to keep himself as still as possible and not betray himself with a sound or by tensing his body. It was so hard; his stomach was fluttering at his lover's touch, and the skin around his cool hand was almost jumping.

"Ruka?" The voice sounded a bit unsure now, and Iruka thought he was going to give up the game, but he somehow kept himself from laughing. A moment of silence, and stillness, and then he felt the hand of his persistent lover dip lower, slipping under the blankets to gently scrape through his pubic hair, the mouth moving to suck gently at the soft spot just behind his ear. Iruka bit his lip, his smile disappearing as he fought to stop the shivers and the moan that wanted to slide from his tanned lips. His breath hitched a bit in his chest, but it was almost unnoticeable. He congratulated himself on resisting his urges and waited, smiling again, for his lover's next move.

Another silence, and then a gusty sigh. Iruka thought, for a moment, that he'd pushed the game too far. Then the hand shifted lower, fisting around his already half-hard cock, and the mouth went from gentle to possessive, biting into his neck and sucking at the flesh caught between the teeth. Iruka abruptly lost the battle as his lover so skillfully manipulated him and he moaned, softly, his hips bucking back. The hand continued to move, stroking his cock as the mouth continued to suck and bite, as Iruka's hips began rocking steadily, feeling the other's cock sliding teasingly across his cheeks. The hand sped up, a thumb flicking up to smear through the bead of pre-cum that leaked out of his head. Iruka gasped, his hand clutching the sheets, and closed his eyes, allowing his lover to do what he wanted with his body. They both moaned and writhed against each other, the hand on Iruka's cock moving faster now, the mouth sucking and licking and marking him as taken, oh so very taken. Iruka cried out, finally, his hips grinding back into his lover's as he came hard, his cum splattering over the sheets. The hand continued to pump him, pushing him farther, and Iruka felt the world wavering as his pleasure overwhelmed his senses.

When the waves of pleasure passed and he returned to himself, he opened his eyes, panting, and shivered as he felt the still-hard, insistent bulge behind him shift. Hands took his shoulders and turned him, laying him flat on the bed. His lover shifted and straddled him, looking down at him with a mixture of smug satisfaction and deep, abiding love. Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the expression and reached up to gently trace the sharp jaw and long neck of his lover, his own warm, brown eyes reflecting the love straight back at the man above him.

"Welcome home, Kakashi." He whispered softly.

Kakashi smiled back at him, his mismatched blue and red eyes glowing in the moonlight. "It's good to be home." He whispered back.

…


End file.
